Museum
Museum is the third Zombies map that is part of the "Reformed History" saga. It takes place at the Getty Center in Los Angeles, California. The character mainly focused on in this map is Chris. Overview Museum takes place at the Getty Center museum located in Los Angeles, California. Players spawn in the rotunda located at the north entrance of the complex. Exiting the rotunda will take the player to the main courtyard of the entire museum, consisting of several sculptures and fountains. Several staircases leading to the second level can be found in the courtyard. Several stairs that lead to the rooftops of the entire museum can be found in the west and south sides of the complex. A staircase in the south end of the complex leads up to a balcony overlooking downtown Los Angeles can be found. Story Using a Lost MC van, the four arrive at the Getty Center a few hours later. After discovering future Chris’ police protection was zombified, the four begin to attack the zombified police units as they traversed the massive museum in search of future Chris. As they progressed through the museum, Roach explained that the future timeline was beginning to fall apart, noting that much of entire world around them was collapsing. After climbing to the highest rooftop of the whole facility, the four eventually find future Chris overlooking the chaos as he then began to chuckle before turning around to face his younger self. Young Chris demanded to know why his future self betrayed his own brother, with future Chris delusionally explaining that he is the leader of Unit 14, saying he knew that O'Ryan and Roach were loose ends that needed to be tied up, locking them up in the cell block at Station 11 following their investigation of the island facility. He also explained that future TJ managed to escape capture and sought refuge at a recycling center in downtown Los Angeles. However, future O'Ryan managed to escape Station 11, but future Chris anticipated this from his brother, making a deal with the Lost MC to keep future O'Ryan locked up at their trailer park. Young Chris then demanded he tell him why he would abandon future O'Ryan as his future self started to chuckle to himself, saying he only cared about the future of Unit 14 before attempting to shoot his younger self with a concealed pistol, only to realize his lack of ammo. Enraged and disgusted by what his future self had become, young Chris then retaliates by throwing his Combat Knife at his future self, nailing him in the head, killing him instantly. Roach then collects future Chris' soul, stating they need to hurry and find future TJ before it would be too late. Weapons * M1911 (starting weapon) - 450 points * AK-47 - 1500 points * M240 - 2000 points * Barrett .50cal - 1250 points Achievements/Trophies * Architectural Anarcist - ( /Silver Trophy ) - In Museum, the one must be eradicated. * Masterpiece - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Museum, crush a zombie to death with the use of a sculpture. * One Shot, Three Kills - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Museum, kill three zombies with a single bullet from the Barrett .50cal. * Gun Game - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Museum, kill five zombies with each weapon on the map in under two minutes. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The future self of Chris must be eliminated before he escapes. Songs * Lord of the Castle by Patrem can be activated by interacting with the three massive sculptures. Audio Logs * Several audio logs can be found around the map, detailing the formation of Unit 14 and how they obtained the Element X samples. Gallery Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Museum Map Selection.png|Original map selection icon. Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Museum Map Selection with Gateworm.png|The map selection screen with a Gateworm icon. Museum Location.png|The location of the Getty Center. Videos "Museum" Gameplay - NZP+ Wiki Navigation Category:Reformed History